


情迷古战场

by bcaamage



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Summary: 现代背景，出差顺带旅游的杨威利遇到了导游先寇布。先杨先无差。





	1. 1

清晨，天空阴云密布，天亮前刚下过一场雨，路面潮湿。杨威利走在空旷的街道上，两边的店铺还没有开张营业，再晚一点，这座城市才会活跃起来。他手里攥着一张酒店赠送的手绘地图，朝着上头打圈的目的地走去。

他走过一座桥，来到当中驻足，打着哈欠观赏桥两边的景色，西边是他昨天抵达此地的火车站，东边远处是卡顿山。他过了桥后右转，往卡顿山脚走去。

来到目的地，发现这栋有些年头的建筑前面聚集着一群人，立刻松了口气，看地图找路算不上他的强项，何况手里的地图又是旅游景点常见的那种手绘地图。

今天的一日游是杨威利昨晚抵达爱丁堡后，看到酒店里的广告后匆匆预订的。旅行社临街的房间是一家咖啡馆，里面人头攒动，大概都是等待出行的游客。

杨威利买了三明治和早餐红茶，就出了咖啡馆，站在门口角落里吃着早餐。一位身穿制服的女士来到他面前，简单打过招呼确认过预定后，请他去乘坐第三辆巴士。他缓步走过排队的巴士和排队的人群。

第三辆车门旁站着一个身穿苏格兰裙的男人，大约三十出头，微笑着说：“早上好，欢迎参加今天的高地一日游，我是华尔特，请问你的姓名？”听到对方报出姓名后，低头在ipad上寻找，来回看来两遍，似乎没有找到，他没有抬头，皱着眉头说：“抱歉，杨威利是吗？真是怪事，我这里怎么没有呢。”最后一句话声音很小，好像是在说给自己听。

黑发的年轻人一时间有点不知所措，“我昨晚报的名，刚才你的同事让我来找第三辆车。”

“啊，真不好意思，”华尔特抬起头，盯着对方的眼睛，“早上加进来的订单排到了第二页，我忘了翻页，真抱歉。请上车吧。”

杨威利上车后发现前面已经坐满了，大多都是情侣或夫妻，看来整个团里只有他落了单，他走到最后一排坐下来。

巴士准点出发，穿过老城区，导游华尔特拿起车载话筒开始讲解，巴士的挡风玻璃上面挂着一张巨大的苏格兰地图，华尔特介绍概况时，用一根伸缩杆指着地图上的种种标示，这情景让杨威利想到了作战前的战术布置，他摇摇头甩开这莫名其妙的念头。

出城后天气明显晴朗起来，大朵大朵的白云浮在湛蓝的天空上，间或有阳光露脸。一路驶往西北，车窗外辽阔的平原，逐渐出现了黑色的林木线，然后又出现了低矮的山丘，山上树木密集高耸，色泽墨绿。

巴士到了科河谷停下，周围山峰层峦叠嶂，条条溪流从山间流下，路边石南花盛开。游客纷纷下车在这片雄伟壮丽的峡谷之中拍照留念。

杨威利下车后，才发现高地天气瞬息万变，此刻浓密的云团就压在山顶，大风吹来细细密密的雨点，比清晨的爱丁堡冷多了，他拉紧了身上的夹克。他稍微走远几步，避开人群观赏周围美景。

“嗨，需要我帮你拍照吗？”

杨威利立刻转身，看到华尔特正站在身边，他刚才明明见他忙着帮团里的游客拍照，指点他们从哪个方位能拍到最美的景色，完全没注意他何时来到自己身边。

这位导游先生比他高出半头，只穿着一件深色短袖T恤，左胸前有朵鲜红的蔷薇花，大概是他们公司的标志吧，下穿一条绿色格子的苏格兰裙，白色长袜拉到膝盖。

“谢谢，不过不用了。”

“这里可是著名的古战场，景色也好，虽然天公不作美，”华尔特打了个遗憾的手势，“晴天会更漂亮，不过，这种天气也别有一番风味。”

“美景好好欣赏就可以了。”

“不拍照你回家会遗憾的，”华尔特说着掏出自己的手机，往后退了几步，又往左边挪了一点，接着说，“看我这里！”

杨威利正好抬手整理被大风吹乱的头发，然后就听见了快门声。

“你好像有点冷，稍等一下。”华尔特说着已经转身跑开。

等他再过来时，手里拿着一件外套递给杨威利，“你昨天报名太晚了， 我们通常都会提前提醒客人带一件衣服，还有雨伞。”

杨威利感激地接过衣服，但他看到华尔特只穿着短袖T恤和裙子，迟疑着没有立刻穿上。华尔特看出了他的想法，笑着说：“我还有外套在车上。”

杨威利这才安心地套上这件内有抓绒的风衣，一穿上就感觉出来华尔特比自己壮多了。

巴士又一次出发，朝东北方向行驶，华尔特略显低沉的嗓音讲述着大屠杀事件。车外风起云涌，景色不断变化，时而开阔，时而陡峭，杨威利恍然穿梭在历史的长河之中。

正午刚过，巴士抵达了尼斯湖小镇。登上游船后杨威利来到二层，此时天空放晴，大片白云之间露出一抹抹蔚蓝，湖水漆黑。

“等着看水怪吗？”华尔特笑着问。“底下有水怪探测的讲解，不去听听吗？”

“难得天晴，何必窝在船舱里面呢？”

“完全同意！”

华尔特背靠着扶栏，而杨威利则面朝着船外。

“你是专程来苏格兰旅游的吗？”

“不是，前几天在格拉斯哥开会，顺便玩几天。”

“准备再待几天？”

“两天。”

“时间稍微有点紧，好好规划一下也没问题，打算再玩哪些地方呢？”

“我完全没有提前做准备，晚上回酒店再看看地图吧。”那张被他嫌弃的手绘地图胡乱折起来塞在口袋里。

“需要帮忙的话尽管问我。”

“好啊。”

返程的路上，杨威利在车上打起了盹，因为时差的原因，他昨晚没怎么睡好。迷迷糊糊中，好像听到华尔特唱起了洛蒙湖，窗外湖水几乎齐了路面，他们仿佛在湖中穿行。

O ye’ll tak’ the high road and I’ll tak’ the low road,  
And I’ll be in Scotland afore ye.（注）

他突然惊醒，巴士已经停稳，他又回到了早晨上车的卡顿山脚。他从车窗看出去，华尔特领着两名游客匆匆朝旅行社走去。他下车脱下外套，叠好抱在怀里，站在车门口等待了一会，最后决定把外套放到华尔特的座位上，然后就离开了。

爱丁堡旧城区华灯初上，路上人来人往，回酒店的路上，他在便利店买了点吃的，顺手拿了一本孤独星球。

 

第二天清早，依旧因为时差的缘故，杨威利醒得很早，干脆拿着孤独星球出门了。

口袋里的手机响起新邮件提醒，通常假期杨威利不会查看邮件，不过现在他出门在外，还是决定看一下，居然是一个陌生的邮箱发来了一张照片。

照片上的人正是他，抬手想捋顺大风吹乱的头发，脸上表情有些微妙。邮件里说，“我今天没有团，有时间带你逛逛！——华尔特”

 

注：歌词大意，你走地上的路，我走地下的路，我比你早回到苏格兰。


	2. 2

“我今天没有团，有时间带你逛逛！”

看着华尔特发来的邮件，杨威利犹豫了，他抬眼远眺，清晨的王子街上空空荡荡，又低头看看手里的书，发现自己一点都不想捧着一本孤独星球，孤孤单单在异国他乡瞎走乱逛，于是回复邮件，“我在司各特塔。”然后点击了发送。

没过半小时，楼梯上传来脚步声，华尔特从小拱门探出头说：“失误啊，我今天应该戴一顶帽子过来。”发现对方一脸迷惑，没接住自己的梗，便继续说：“你一大清早爬到这上面，不是因为云图吗？”

“这么说你更希望戴一顶可笑的帽子，晚到几分钟，看到我血淋淋的……”

“我从不迟到。”华尔特打断了他的话，挥手驱散这令人不快的画面。

“这是你的个人习惯呢，还是导游集体培训，只要是跟影视沾边的地方都要跟游客普及一遍？”

“现在可是有不少游客都是冲着影视剧的拍摄地来的，所以我总会尽量收集和普及。”

“这样说来，昨天你在车上讲的差点选景成为临冬城的城堡，并不是开玩笑？”

“咦，你居然听到了，我以为你睡着了。”华尔特惊讶地说，他记得昨天杨威利在车上总在打盹。

“我喜欢你唱的那首歌。”

“啊，早知道我就带一张专辑过来送你？”

“导游先生还真是多才多艺啊！”

“哈哈，开个玩笑而已。哦，对了，昨晚本想找你要联系方式，好给你发照片，结果下车后就去帮客人处理事情，等我弄完后你已经走了，我只好利用权限查看了你报名时填写的邮箱，我这样做是违规了，希望你别去公司投诉我。”华尔特表情诚恳。

“当然不会，”杨威利笑着说，“昨天谢谢你借给我外套，也谢谢你放弃休息时间带我玩，不然我就只能跟着孤独星球上推荐的路线走了。”他说着扬了扬手里的书。“前提是我不走错路。”

“导游费我就不收了，小费你随意吧。”华尔特口气十分慷慨，他注意到对方上下打量着自己，也低头瞧了瞧，然后微微歪头挑起一边眉毛以示询问。

“你今天没穿苏格兰裙啊。”杨威利说。

“那一套只是工作服，怎么，你觉得我穿苏格兰裙更帅气吗？”华尔特肩膀轻轻撞了一下杨威利，凑到他耳边问。不等对方回答，他开始介绍司各特塔周围的景色，然后两人顺着狭窄的旋转楼梯慢慢往下走。

“你知道为什么城堡内的旋转楼梯通常是顺时针往上的吗？”走在前边的华尔特问。

“请导游先生讲解一下吧。”

“这是因为，大多数人的惯用执剑手是右手，顺时针方向修建的螺旋楼梯，能让防守的一方更具优势，而进攻方的刀剑则容易被墙壁挡住。就像这样。”华尔特边说边举起右手，虚握的拳中仿佛握着一柄长剑，他左手伸到身后，拉起杨威利的右手，示意他往楼梯上去。华尔特一边退，一边挥舞胳膊，仿佛正在抵挡往台阶上冲来的敌人，手中长剑与敌人的刀剑金铁交鸣。

两人连连退了好几级台阶，华尔特才停下，转身对着杨威利华丽地鞠了一躬。

“感谢你的保护，骑士大人。”

“这是我的荣幸，阁下！”

此刻塔里并无其他游客，两人的笑声在狭窄的楼梯间石壁上回荡。他们继续往下走，直到出了司各特塔的大门，华尔特才松开杨威利的手。

“你吃早餐了吗？”

“还没有。”

华尔特抬手看看时间，“这个点不早了啊。”

“嗯，早饭在中午之前解决就可以了。”

“好，咱们先去吃早餐。”

华尔特轻车熟路领着杨威利在爱丁堡旧城里穿梭，来到一家背街小店，进店后华尔特领着杨威利在落地窗边的一张桌子旁坐下，自己走到里面的柜台前，跟老板娘熟络地打招呼，点了两份店里的招牌早餐。

他转头对着杨威利喊了一句：“咖啡还是茶？”

“茶，谢谢。”

很快，老板娘端来两份丰盛的早餐。

“你习惯早起吗？很少有游客这么早跑去景点逛。”华尔特问。

“正好相反，因为时差的缘故，我晚上不大睡得着，早上又醒得太早，不如出来逛逛。”

华尔特一边吃一边介绍着盘子里各种食物，哪些是老板娘的精心采购，哪些又是亲手制作。

饭后，两人沿着皇家英里大道往山脊之上走向爱丁堡城堡，街道两边多是四个世纪之前的建筑。

华尔特详细介绍着这座耸立在黑色死火山上面的城堡，他的讲解吸引了好几位女游客，至始至终跟着他们参观完里面的战争博物馆。杨威利对此强忍着笑意。看完准点的鸣炮表演后两人离开了城堡。

夕阳将两人的影子拉得老长，亚瑟王座上游人渐渐散去，大风吹走了白天的热度，远处的城市华灯初上，犹如点点璀璨星光。杨威利欣赏着落日中的城市，身边的华尔特突然转头，两人吻在一起了。

这个吻时间不长，但也不短，两人的手都停在原处，舌头没有纠缠，只是一个吻。

华尔特先吻过来，最后两人一起分开。这个吻有激情，却没有冲动。杨威利感觉不大真实，分开后他的心砰砰直跳，却想不起刚才自己的呼吸是否急促，但他能感觉到华尔特的气息稳定甜蜜。

接下来的沉默似乎更加漫长，两人看着夕阳完全沉下去，仿佛有着默契一般，一起动身离开。

回到酒店门口，杨威利正在琢磨要不要请华尔特上去坐坐，华尔特先开口了：“可以借你的房间洗个澡吗？”

“没问题。”杨威利回答。

进了房间，华尔特从背包里拿出一瓶威士忌和一些特色食品丢在桌上，对杨威利说：“你去弄点冰来，好吗？”说完他拎着背包进了卫生间。

杨威利看到华尔特从卫生间出来时，不是白天那身衣服，居然又换上了昨天的苏格兰裙，他想起自己早上问他怎么没穿苏格兰裙，不由得笑起来。

“笑什么？我今天虽然休息，不过工作服总是随身带着。”他从桌上端起杨威利倒好的威士忌，走过来跟杨威利碰杯，“为我们的相遇，干杯！”

“干杯！”

杨威利看到此时华尔特没有穿长袜，小腿更显得肌肉结实，他好奇地问：“裙子底下真的什么都没穿吗？”

华尔特一口喝干杯中的酒，顺手搁在床头柜上，坐到床上杨威利身边，凑到对方耳边说：“你可以自己检查！”

华尔特说完搂住了杨威利的头，这一次的吻持续的时间很长很长。

杨威利感觉自己回到了昨天的科河谷，他仿佛遇到了古战场上的战士，跟对方身体纠缠，刀光剑影，耳畔狂风呼啸。


	3. 3

杨威利醒来，房间里漆黑一片，床头柜上的电子钟显示七点已过，原是窗帘紧闭透不进天光。

他身边没有人，房间里也没有，华尔特已经走了吗？他伸了个懒腰爬起来，在桌上看到酒瓶底下压着一张纸条，“我在健身房。”

健身房是杨威利从来都用不上的设施，但他今天打算去看看。他穿上一条宽松的家居裤，趿着酒店的拖鞋，拿起外套就下楼去了。

顺着走廊转弯，远远就听见金属有节奏的撞击地板的响声，这声音犹如昨天城堡里的鸣炮，他刷了房卡后推开透明玻璃门。

华尔特面朝镜子正在做硬拉，每一次俯身都越发凸显臀部紧实丰满的线条。他从镜子里看到了走进来的杨威利，扔下杠铃，伸手抓过旁边架子上的毛巾擦汗。

“你昨晚睡得不错，看来时差倒过来了。”华尔特说话时有些微喘，他拿起杯子喝了一口水。

“看来是的，可惜又要离开了。”杨威利打量着这间不大的健身房，布置紧凑器械不算多但都挺实用。

“下来锻炼吗？”

“不，只是过来参观一下。”杨威利看了看杠铃上一大堆杠铃片，问：“这个多重？”

“一百五十公斤。要不要试试？”华尔特嘴角噙着笑意，显然昨晚他已经看出杨威利平常疏于锻炼。

“不了，谢谢。我先回房间了。”杨威利说完转身准备走。

“等我一下，我马上练完。”

一起回到房间，华尔特直接进卫生间洗澡，杨威利坐在床上打开电视，屏幕上播报着天气，他没有听，只是盯着一团团裹着雨的云在高地上快速移动，他想到今晚就要离开了。

 

两人搭乘公汽往南来到距离城中心七英里的罗斯林村，教堂位于村子东端。绕着小巧精致的罗斯林礼拜堂缓步而行，观赏有着五百多年历史的建筑，石墙斑驳，石雕精美，繁多的绿人标志，意义不明。进入教堂内，华尔特低声讲述着这间小教堂地窖里可能藏有圣杯等圣物的传说。

返回市区的公汽上，两人一路无话，似乎还沉浸在刚才村子平静安宁的气氛之中。华尔特又一次握住了杨威利的手，天气微凉，手掌干燥，车外阳光时有时无。

回到市区，他们错过了午饭时间，两人坐在空无一人的小餐馆里，华尔特给杨威利点了哈吉斯，自己吃的是炖肉。每人一杯本地自酿的啤酒。

“我来爱丁堡三年了，啤酒和威士忌怎么都喝不够。”华尔特说。

“打算就留在这里了吗？”杨威利端起杯子喝了一口。

“还没想好。我去过不少地方，每个地方都待个几年，等想好了下一个目的地，背起背包就出发了。”

杨威利低头看着面前一团黑乎乎的食物，吃起来其实口感比想象中要好，搭配的薯条非常不错。

华尔特的手机铃声突然响起，打破沉默，他掏出手机说：“不好意思，我接个电话。”

杨威利点点头。

接完电话后，华尔特已经从座位上站起来了，抱歉地说：“公司有点急事需要我马上赶过去，不能送你去车站了，一路顺风。”

杨威利抬头看着他，没来得及回答，华尔特就一阵风似的离开了餐馆。

杨威利盯着他消失的背影，慢慢端起杯子，喝光了里面的啤酒。店里的音箱正唱着一首欢快的歌。

When I'm lonely, yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you.（注）

杨威利掏出二十英镑放在桌子上，起身离开，刚走到门口，餐馆的女服务员追了出来，“先生，您的东西忘拿了。”女服务员递给他一条米色的羊绒围巾，“是跟您一起来的那位先生座位上的。”

杨威利接过围巾，道谢后离开了，他没见过华尔特戴这个，大概是从外套口袋掉出来了的吧，他一边想，一边戴起围巾。

他稍微判断了一下方向，然后顺着这两天差不多已经熟悉的道路，朝酒店走去。街边，有人正在演奏风笛，不少路人驻足欣赏，音乐乘着风陪了他一路。

 

候车大厅里，杨威利捧着一杯红茶，低头盯着纸杯里的茶包，拎起茶包又放进水中，这几天喝的红茶全是快捷的味道，他想到了华尔特，在这个陌生的城市里，他所经历的这一切，是否也只是快捷的感情呢？

他感觉真实和虚幻同时存在，走过看过的美景笼罩上了一层虚幻的光晕，他掏出手机打开相册，看到一张华尔特跟他的自拍，不觉笑了起来，这才理解了华尔特在高地上说过的话，不拍照你回家会遗憾的。

要不是华尔特抓过他的手机拍下这张自拍，他根本从没有自拍的习惯，更别说在美术馆内以著名的画作为背景自拍。

拍了照就不会遗憾了吗？他不知道。他摸了摸脖子上系着的围巾，手感柔软，打开邮箱，想给华尔特发邮件，说什么呢？谢谢他吗？他犹豫了，收起手机，如果是道谢的话，还是等车开之后再说吧。

他翻了翻手里的孤独星球，离开后估计不会再看了，心想是否应该将其留在爱丁堡车站里，也许下一个跟他一样孤独的人会用得着，他抽出里面赠送的那张明信片，把书放在身边的空座位上。

他抬头查看入口墙壁上的大电子屏，寻找自己上车的站台，突然看到一个高大的身影，对方显然正好看到他了。

“嗨！”华尔特走到杨威利面前，从背上取下一个超大的旅行包。

杨威利惊讶地问：“你……想好下一个目的地了？”

“不，还没有，只是，想继续陪你逛逛。”华尔特笑着说，“围巾很衬你，送你了。”

“啊，可是我明天飞机返程。”

“改签吧，再请几天假，我们先去湖区，再去伦敦，然后……”

然后，杨威利站起来，抱住了面前的华尔特。

 

Ende

注：歌词大意 孤单的时候，我知道自己，只剩没有了你的孤单身影。


End file.
